Sicile the Foxwolf
"Let's get one thing straight. Hurt my brother and I hurt you. Got it?" About Name: Sicile the Foxwolf, or Sicile Dionis Nicknames(s): Sicily(Not very fond of this one), Sici (Hates this one caus Gender: Female Age: 16 Alignment: Neutral R. Interest: None Family Mother: Lucy the Fox Father: Sidianite Dionis Brother: Tau the Foxwolf Sister: None Powers By definition of Sicile's having inherited her mother's shadow magic and her father's lightning, Sicile has earned the ability to manipulate Black Lightning, though instead of it being black, her lightning is instead colored a reddish purple. She can form weapons, shields(though this is very limited), and is able to, of course, control electricity. Thanks to her hybridization of her parents power, she is able to have a limited control over shadow magic, and normal lightning, emphasis on limited. She is able to absorb electricity and can discharge it as dark lightning. Abilities Sicile has inherited impressive physical agility from her mother and father. She also has a limited amount of enhanced strength that coems from her father as well. Weapons Sicile has no general weapons to speak of, but she can form an axe out of the powers she has, however until she learns how to control her powers better that is the only weapon she is able of forming and using. Her parents are teaching her how to use her powers. Appearance She has a tan muzzle with at least three tinges of fuzz at her cheeks. She has her mother's orange fur color, with her father's purple markings on her hair, bang, and between her eyes. She has shoulder-length hair that curls at the end, and of course a single bang that covers part of her left eye. Speaking of her eyes, the sclera are glossy white, her irises being purple, and her pupils are black. She wears a black and yellow sleeveless shirt, with a black collar attached. Her skirt is black, she has yellow knee socks, and she has black and yellow boots to match. She also has shorts under her skirt, so as to avoid any perverts getting thoughts into their head. Sicile rarely ever does so, but were she forced to go swimming she would wear a black onepiece, with a yellow sundress over it. She would also wear sandals. Also, when winter comes she can most often be found wearing a black sweater with yellow lining, a pair of yellow pants, and her boots. Personality Sicile takes some of her personality from her father, being cold to those she doesn't know or dislikes. She also has a habit of being very overprotective of her brother due to his being young. In addition to this, she loves her brother as well as her family very much. She has a tendency to be blunt with anyone who tries to deny something that happened, a trait she also shares with her father. Sadly, she has also somewhat inherited her father's temper and tendency to be a bit of a jerk to someone who threatens anyone she considers friends. It can be very hard for Sicile to make friends dur to her bluntness. If Sicile ever develops a crush on someone, she'll usually try to hide the fact so as to avoid being flustered by her mother, and avoiding her father's habit of performing checkups on anyone she likes. Though this attempt to hide her feelings fails every now and then due to the fact that she either stutters, or is terrible at hiding the blush that can form on her cheeks. Relationships Family Tau the Foxwolf: Her younger brother. Having heard of the strained relationship her parents have had with their family has caused Sicile to be a better older sibling than her father's older brother ever was. As a result, Sicile will protect Tau with a fierce determination and loves her brother dearly. Sidianite Dionis: Lucy the Fox: Her mother. Sicile and Lucy get along fairly well. Lucy also makes sure to try to make her daughter doesn't fall to the risk of corruption posed by her shadow magic usage. Friends Tinane the Mongoose/Leopard Hybrid: Trivia Sicile and her brother Tau have the honor of being my very first shared characters. Gallery Lucy and Sidiantie's kids.jpg Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Shared Character Category:Baine's belongings Category:Next Gen Category:Fox Category:Wolf Category:Sister Category:Neutral